


A Wolf on The Path

by Osmosian



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osmosian/pseuds/Osmosian
Summary: A reworking of Little Red Riding Hood written for Compendium: A FFXV fanzine, with our favourite slimy man as a predatory wolf.





	A Wolf on The Path

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your feedback. It really helps to improve my writing and feel good about myself. 
> 
> The zine this is for is still selling, so if you're interested please feel free to order at: https://www.etsy.com/uk/listing/628379437/compendium-a-ffxv-charity-fanzine?ref=shop_home_active_1 
> 
> All proceeds go to Cancer Research UK

The moon was high and it made Ardyn’s body ache. 

The fresh scent of a new prey made Ardyn ache too. Each cell occupying his body felt electrified, poised for the game of cat and mouse– or, more specifically, wolf and mouse. Just the concept was enough to allow a small, humoured breath to fall from Ardyn’s mirthful mouth. The identical creatures beside him trembled too, as if the moon were full instead of waning. Ridiculous creatures. Ardyn struggled to hold back an eye-roll, pushing back annoyance in favour of the building excitement as his prey’s scent strengthened. 

Ardyn watched the figure bustle through the forest, the hemline of their white coat raking across the underbrush below. This was almost perfect. His stomach clenched in anticipation of the hunt. He watched intently as the damp flecks of grass and mud travelled across the fabric, staining the otherwise pristine creature. A slow smile toyed along the edges of Ardyn’s lips, amber eyes burning– riveted– in the dimming light surrounding them. 

Ravus lifted his gaze away from the beaten forest path, as if alerted to the still silent presence. 

Barely able to suppress yet another humoured laugh, Ardyn pressed his body further against the rough bark of a tree, pushing himself deeper into the shadows of the overgrowth. After a pause, Ravus continued along the path, watching his feet as he moved, content in the false truth of solitude. 

As the wind whistled its song against Ardyn’s ears, Ardyn allowed a slow growl to fall from his twitching lips. Ravus’ ears pricked as the soft sound was carried towards him by the thin air. He halted, feet kicking up brown and green flecks from the undergrowth, hand lifting to hover against the handle of his sabre. 

“What a lonesome figure you cut.” Ardyn almost purred, his body still masked by the shadows of the tall trees surrounding the two. Narrowing his eyes, Ravus’ hand tightened around the sabre's hilt.

“Show yourself. Else admit your cowardice and continue to hide.” 

“Oh my, such cutting words.” The fandango-haired man grinned, his sharpened teeth glinting in whatever moonlight they could find in the shadowy scene. He stepped out of the trees penumbra, allowing Ravus to peer through the gloom at him. 

“What...what are you?” Ravus wasn't used to stammering, but the vision before him disturbed him. Ardyn seemed almost human, yet he had qualities about him which settled like a bad taste in Ravus’ mouth. 

Ardyn watched with glee as Ravus’ lips slightly trembled around his words, filling the air with his stifled tension. “Your-...Why do your eyes glow, beast?” 

“Isn't it better to see me, little creature, if my eyes glow like this? Surely,” Ardyn smiled, lifting his hat from his head, “these glowing eyes of mine could light your way, so to speak.” He took a large step forward, to which Ravus responded by narrowing his eyes warily, although he deigned not to back away. 

“I already know my way.” Ardyn laughed; His laughter was unlike any that Ravus had heard before, It bounced around the trees as if it had no point of origin, although Ravus had watched it unfurl from the slender male’s lips. 

“Oh, really?” Ardyn quirked a brow upwards inquisitively. “And where is it that you’re going?” 

Ravus was silent for a moment. Ardyn almost beamed. No doubt Ravus was very aware of the trap that Ardyn was setting. Still, with an expression of surprise, as if the words fell unbidden, he answered with a quick “my sister’s,” before pulling his lips into a tight line. 

“Your sister’s?” Ardyn’s tongue slithered across his lips, as if he were a snake tasting the air surrounding them. “I see.” Ravus didn’t notice Ardyn’s quick movement behind him. He shivered at the sensation of fabric being draped across his shoulders. His hand lifted, grasping at the corner of the red cloth.

“The darkest hour of night is almost here, little mouse.” Ardyn murmured against his ear, causing a shiver to press against the base of Ravus’ spine. “It will get much colder soon.” 

Ravus attempted to turn towards the other, the sound of metal sliding as he pulled his saber from its sheath. However, the beast was no longer there, the only memory of his existence being the shifting of the leaves left in his wake. 

Sure, the creature he had met was a beast, but he was no liar. Ravus was glad for the warmth that the scarf brought him as he progressed in his journey. Soon the moon was high, and the wind biting, and his hands were buried deep into the thick fabric as he stepped onto the path of his sister’s cottage. 

The sight before him seemed to almost chill his blood in his veins. Ravus moved his tongue in his too-dry mouth as he studied the open door which was etched with deep welts on the wood. He stumbled forward, into the abode, and retched immediately as the stench of fetid flesh assaulted his senses. “L-Luna?” 

Ravus’ cry elicited no response. Through the carmine coated furnishings Ravus’ eyes fell upon a yellowed gaze. He froze as the eyes moved, the beast that they belonged to stepping out of shadows. 

“We meet again,” Ardyn purred, lips parting, allowing the top row of his red-tinted stalactites to gleam. 

“My...sister?” Ravus’ voice was nothing more than a whisper, almost smothered by the howling of the gnashing wind from outside of the cottage. 

“Your sister?” Ardyn smirked, his eyebrows lifting and disappearing beneath his hat. “Dear mouse, she was merely an entrée.” The beast took a step closer to its prey and it’s prey took a step back. 

Ravus turned to dash out of the doorway, only to discover green-masked creatures barring his way. “Don’t run.” Ardyn’s teeth scraped against Ravus’ earlobe. “I don’t want to have to chase you.” 

Ardyn grinned. Finally, he mused, finally– I can enjoy a filling meal.


End file.
